1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to exercise devices and video games, and, in particular, to an apparatus that combines the operations of an exercise device and a video game.
2. Statement of Related Art
It is widely accepted today that moderate exercise, at an appropriate heart rate, for about 20 minutes three times a week, is sufficient to improve one's overall health. It is widely acknowledged that many exercisers have trouble maintaining even this limited exercise. The motivation and enjoyment that is usually required by individuals to maintain any activity, is almost absent from individual, non-competitive exercise. Video games, however, have for many years been regarded as very motivating and enjoyable. Various systems have attempted to integrate video games with exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,789 to Hector et al. discloses a video game, or an exercise system utilizing a video display, that is played by movement of the game player's feet. The apparent objective is to require the game player to exercise while playing the game by moving his feet. However, the game player is required to move at the game's speed. The game in no way alters to conform to the individual's fitness level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,447 to Mansfield integrates an exercise machine with a video game. To play the game, the operator is required to move a resistance-creating assembly, and in doing so, exercises. As with the previous patent, no attempt is made to adjust the video game to the player's fitness level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,095 to Lapeyre discloses an exercise device connected to a video machine. The speed of the exercise device, and the accompanying video display, is controlled by the exerciser. As the exerciser signals an increase in speed to the exercise device, an accompanying signal is sent to the video machine, so that the exerciser is presented with a visual display of the increase in speed. The exerciser's heart rate is monitored and displayed on a T.V. monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,567 to Phillips is directed to an exercise bicycle used to operate a video game. The game player receives exercise while operating the bicycle, and at the same time, moving the handlebars. The video game operates at a preset speed, thus making no allowance for the fitness of the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,817 to Buckley is directed to an exercise machine that allows for movement of a control rod, e.g., a handlebar, to provide two degrees of freedom to a controllable character in a video display. Resistance is provided to the handlebar to ensure that physical exertion is required by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,917 to Yang discloses an exercise device that is furnished with an electronic display or a mechanical belt for simulating road conditions. A microprocessor controls the position of the exercise bicycle with respect to the scene being displayed and the running speed of the road condition simulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,632 to Hall-Tipping discloses a combination of a video game system and an exercise device whereby the play action of the video game is controlled by reference to the exerciser's heart rate and the output level of the exercise device.
The intent of all these systems is to integrate exercise with video display. However, none of them provides for the ability to regulate both the exercise device and the play of a video game according to the activity level of an exerciser.